Becoming the Dragon's Mate
by Athy Arrow
Summary: A terrible incident ripped apart young Chihiro and her future mate Haku. She was hurled ears into the past by a magic dagger, and made something new. Now that they have finally been reunited can Chihiro convince Haku of her identity before the dagger's curse comes to fruition? Rated T for now, probably gonna increase it though
1. The Instigating Incident

The Instigating Incident (Prologue Part 1)

a/n and dis: I do NOT own Spirited Away. Miyazaki-sensei does. I own my plot, my OCs and whatever passes for my sanity (which isn't much). I'll take any and all constructive criticism you can give me. But I humbly request you keep the flames down, Haku and Chihiro vanished so I can't put out the flames. This is AU like almost all of my work so if that bothers you, please exit stage right.

* * *

~Unknown Era in the Past~

Two tiny children looked at a worn looking rusty dagger with dust and moss growing all over it.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Chihiro, her brown eyes nervously flitting over the rusty dagger, "Kaa-chan told me to never touch spirit objects unless tou-chan was there too…"

"I'll protect you no matter what. Cuz we're gonna get married someday," smiled Haku. (its AU and he's a kid. OoC is expected)

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, if you're lying I'm telling tou-chan I wanna marry the owl chick," said Chihiro as her tiny hand reached out.

"It's still weird that Tsubasa proposed to you," said the young river god.

"Ok…" said Chihiro as the young demi-spirit* gripped the dagger's rusted handle and picked it up.

The blade shone as it rejuvenated. The once cracked leather became supple calf skin; a pair of stones had been formed into the pommel, a chunk of obsidian and a moonstone fused into a perfect yin-yang sign. The blade was now steely grey with little etched channels to move blood away from the cross guard which bore a string of spirit letters that shimmered with embedded magic.

Chihiro haltingly read the words, "To a…time…far away. This dagger shall tear apart…fates…" A grey glow shimmered up Chihiro's arm to swathe her entire body as she looked up at Haku, terror in her brown eyes as her brown hair whipped around her.

"Drop it!" shouted Haku, panic in his usually calm but teasing tone, which seemed farther away.

"I can't! It's stuck! Haku, help me!" cried a terrified Chihiro.

The young dragon rushed towards her, but she vanished before he reached her.

* * *

Demi spirits in this age weird. Chihiro looks to be about 4 or 5 but she's really about 107. I'll be posting these from time to time to explain her age.

(Read and Review please!)


	2. Settling In to a New Era

Settling In to a New Era

a/n and dis: I do NOT own Spirited Away. Miyazaki-sensei does. I own my plot, my OCs and whatever passes for my sanity (which isn't much). I'll take any and all constructive criticism you can give me. But I humbly request you keep the flames down, Haku and Chihiro vanished so I can't put out the flames. This is AU like almost all of my work so if that bothers you, please exit stage right.

* * *

-Several Eras Before the Incident-

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open to see an old woman in a blue dress with big eyes and a tall bun staring at her and the girl screamed.

"You're ok dear," said the woman.

"Wh-wh-who are you? Where am i?" asked Chihiro terror in her voice.

"I'm Zeniba. This is my home. How you got in is beyond me though…" said Zeniba

"I need to get home. Back to Sumire…" said Chihiro as she began to calm down.

"Sumire? There isn't a region known as Sumire," said Zeniba, "Did you hit your head?"

"No! I was just in Sumire. I swear on my true name!" said Chihiro vehemently, "I was playing with my friend when he me to pick up this weird…dagger-" Her tiny head whipped around trying to find the metal instrument, "Where is the dagger?!"

"You mean the one tattooed to your arm?" asked Zeniba gently.

"H-how did it…" whispered Chihiro as she traced a finger over the dagger.

"Magic works in strange ways," said Zeniba as she patted Chihiro's hand, "Now, what is your name child?"

"Chi-chihiro…" said the girl as tears began to mist over her brown eyes, "Wh-what should I do now?"

"You can stay with me dear. Whatever magic was worked on you has changed you on a fundamental level. I can help you through them," said Zeniba as the young girl broke down in wracking sobs.


End file.
